


Heroes (we are a different kind)

by Snacky



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7034800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snacky/pseuds/Snacky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day in Narnia, it's time for a celebration, but not everyone shines in the spotlight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heroes (we are a different kind)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caramelsilver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramelsilver/gifts).



> Written for the prompt: Narnia, Susan and Edmund, not getting enough credit

It's a long day, the day that the Black Dwarf Rebellion is finally crushed in Narnia. They've been dealing with rumors and raids and bandit attacks down in the Shuddering Woods for years, but today Peter led his troops in a final, decisive battle that had the Black Dwarfs of Ironway Downs finally bending the knee to the High King.

The celebration that night feels even longer, Susan thinks. The High King had called for a feast at Ironway Manor, and sent word for Susan at Cair Paravel to join her siblings with supplies for celebration and for the wounded as well.

Susan had arrived on gryphonback in the afternoon, and spent most of the time since tending to the wounded, in the makeshift hospital they've set up in the Great Hall at Ironway. Lucy had been traveling with Peter and Edmund and the army, and had, of course, healed those closest to death with a drop of her cordial. But the other wounded lie on their cots, moaning and feverish, while Susan and some of the wood witches nurse them the best they can, using herbs and poultices and brews to ease their suffering.

She doesn't emerge from the hospital room until the sun has gone down, and she makes a brief stop in her chambers to change into a clean gown before joining the celebration, taking place on the lawn outside the manor on the edge of Ironway Lake.

It's a beautiful night, the stars twinkling brightly high in the sky, as the Narnians feast and sing and dance, and offer toast after toast to King Peter, their charismatic leader, and Queen Lucy, their valiant healer. There are bonfires blazing on the lawns, and Lucy and Peter are celebrating along with the Narnians, feasting and drinking and dancing. Susan catches sight of her sister, twirling among the fauns, and notices Peter trading stories and drinks with his captains, but sees nothing of Edmund in the joyful crowd. 

She walks quietly along the lawn, picking up a basket from the tables loaded with food, and stowing the makings of a late supper in it. Then she takes a skin of wine and makes her way to the edge of the lake. The dwarfs who weren't killed in battle are being kept there, in a makeshift prison, with fierce Wolves guarding them. She knows this is where she'll find Edmund, with the prisoners, the traitors, offering his own brand of council.

Sure enough, she spots him speaking with one of the prisoners, a grave look on his face. She hesitates to interrupt, but she suspects he hasn't eaten and is just as hungry as she is. "Edmund! Join me, brother."

Edmund turns at her call, and nods, saying a quiet farewell to the dwarf he was speaking with, and leaves the prisoners to the guards to join Susan on the shore. They both sink down into the soft sand, and despite it mussing her gown, Susan is grateful, after such a long day, and so long on her feet. 

"I brought you some food," Susan says, opening the basket to show Edmund the meal she's assembled. Edmund doesn't say a word, but gives her a tired smile in thanks, and within moments he's devouring the food as if he hasn't eaten for days. He might not have — Susan knows how preoccupied he can get when he's dealing with a problem, whether it be petitions at court, an evaluation of an old Narnian law, or fighting side by side with Peter in a battle.

She eats a bit slower, nibbling on some cheese and grapes. She doesn't have much of an appetite after tending the wounded earlier, and the wild celebration on the lawn seems overwhelming, after coming from the hospital room.

After pulling a draught from the wineskin, Edmund gestures at the happy Narnians, and finally speaks, echoing her own thoughts. "I understand the celebration, but sometimes it seems a bit… out of place, considering the prisoners right here, and the wounded inside. And all the dead." His tone is more thoughtful than grim, though, and Susan knows he doesn't judge.

A cheer goes up from the crowd, in praise of the High King, who led them to such a glorious victory. And then it's Lucy's turn, showered in thanks and love for saving so many from the brink of death. In the light of the bonfires, Susan can see both their faces, aglow with happiness and relief, she thinks, that the rebellion is finally over.

She glances at Edmund, and that thoughtful look is still on his face as he gazes at their siblings. "They don't know what you did," she says quietly. "They don't know all of it."

For Edmund is the one who first heard the whispers of the rebellion, Edmund is the one who worked with informants and spies, to crush it before it grew, Edmund is the one who tried treating with Black Dwarf leaders, to stop it before it came to violence. And when that couldn't be avoided any longer, it was Edmund who led the first two battles, stopping the Dwarfs before their cause could gain momentum. Peter only joined him for this last one, the one that finally ended it all.

They're different kind of strategists, her brothers, both brilliant in their own ways, but it's Peter who always gets the accolades and the acclaim. It's only natural — he's the High King after all — but Susan knows how much work Edmund does, to keep Narnia peaceful and happy and thriving, all in his own way. 

Edmund just shrugs as he takes another swallow of wine. "It doesn't matter, Su." The smile he gives her is just as bright as the ones on Peter's and Lucy's face, but it's lit with cool moonlight, instead of the glow of warm bonfire. "I know what I do. You and Pete and Lu do as well." He reaches for her hand and gives it a squeeze. "We can't all be good at the same things now, can we?"

He's right, and she knows it. It's why there's four of them ruling Narnia, each with their own strengths and each balancing the weaknesses of the others. And she knows that come morning, it will be Edmund dealing with the fates of the prisoners, while Peter speaks words over the dead they'll bury, and Lucy and Susan will offer comfort, in their own ways, to the survivors.

But now, Edmund smiles at her again, and hands her the wineskin. "Come on, sister. Drink up. There's a celebration waiting for us."


End file.
